Viva el amor
by HALCALI
Summary: Sora's been dreaming lately, about the hidden romance between Roxas and Olette, does Roxas want to see her just one more time? [ roxette .. roxas&olette ] CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. prologue: sweet memory

**V I V A el A M O R**

"_the love will live_"

**rox**as x ol**ette **

**PROLOGUE **;; Sweet Memory

First chapter'd KH fic. x A _Roxette _(woohoo! feel the loveeee!)

Named this fic after a **_Paola & Chiara _**song: "Viva el Amor" - bc it rawks. 

Anyways. I hope you like this. Leave me some _love_ and **review**

- - - - - - - - -

_It was a long, long day. The blonde boy had spent the entire day with Olette by himself, which was pretty amazing, because he never gets a chance to be alone with her. Little did his friends, Hayner and Pence, know that he was absolutely in love with the girl, maybe she had felt the same? They were best friends. In any case, it was about 8PM and they were on their way to watch some chick flick at the local movies, which had opened recently._

_She was a sucker for these things, apparently. Typical female._

_"Do you want popcorn, Roxas?" Of course, he didn't want her to spend any more than she already did on his admission. So he answers, "No thanks, Olette."_

_She takes his hand. Well, his wrist. Same thing, right? He liked thinking it was his hand, because she frequently touched him on his wrist._

_They go into the cool, dark theater with the opening credits showing._

_Olette pouts, "Darn, all the good seats are taken. I wanted to be a little closer to the front.." Every seat in the front was filled; Roxas wandered his eyes to find a secluded spot in the corner, farthest from the crowd. "Over there!" He points. She looks over.._

_"Well, okay."_

_After getting settled, for the first 30 minutes of the movie, Roxas was paying clear attention, but like a typical boy, he found the chick flick quite boring, of course, he didn't want to tell Olette that. _

_He hesitantly tries to put his arm around her waist. He fails - badly. He wasn't very good with this stuff._

_Ohgods, it the movie was at it's climax and the two lovers in the movie had some mushy moment. As much as Roxas hated mushy stuff, he couldn't help but want the same thing with Olette. Fortunately for him, she snuggled herself into his neck and smiled, "You know, I like hanging out with you."_

_"Same here, Olette."_

_'Why don't you kiss her?' Roxas beat himself mentally for trying to figure out whether or not he should. The movie's climax had already ended, and the happy ending came._

_After the movie ended, they had still sat in the same position. Roxas didn't move one bit, nor did Olette, though.. she did say something before getting up and getting yelled at for staying in there so long._

_"It feels good to be with you, you know that, Roxas?"_

- - - - - - - - -

Sora tossed and turned in his bed before waking up wide eyed, and panting like an idiot. "Olette!"

He never dreamed he'd be _with_ her in _that_ way, _ever_. Those reoccuring dreams of her began to _really_ scare the spikey haired boy. "Roxas.. likes Olette?" With saying that statement, he was quite shocked. He thought Roxas was no more than friends with the girl.

Every night for three months straight, he had many dreams of Roxas, Olette and the Twilight Town kids.. but this dream seemed to be Roxas and Olette-centric, this time. '_That's so strange. I never knew Roxas..had a thing for her._'

Sora turned to see the time, it was 3AM.

"I gotta get some sleep." But before he did, he rammed his head into his wall rather forcefully, "No. more. Olette. dreams."

- - - - - - - - -

Olette sounds like a food. A yummy food.

Well, to me it does. If anyone likes **JMAC** (_jesse mccartney_), lols, I made _some_ reference to one of his songs.

Can you see it? - - - **track #06 **on his album, w00t.

Erm, yes, this is the _prologue._

i was previously **_paradiseGOGO_**. changed to **_sakurakissu_**.


	2. chapter 1: not so normal day

**V I V A el A M O R**

"_the love will live_"

**rox**as x ol**ette **

**CHAPTER 1 **;; Not-so-normal day

The prologue was quite short, yes? Here comes the first chapter.

F_eeeeeee_l the **_SoKairi_**-ness. Yes. You will **submit **to it. 

- - - - - - - - -

Just another normal sunny, bright day on Destiny Islands. Sora enjoyed it. He enjoyed every moment being there - his friends, his family, _everyone_. He especially liked being around Kairi, the "cherryhead", as he liked to call her. Even though they were friends, he felt something more from her. It was the _paopu drawing_.

He was at his usual spot, on the pier, sitting alone. Usually he'd be accompanied by either Tidus or Wakka, but lately they'd been very busy. Probably with Selphie?

He _knew_ Riku was busy. Riku had something with catching fish and stuff these days, but they hung out frequently. Today was an exception.

"Hi Sora!" Her sweet voice startled him. "K-kairi!" He turned around to her, losing his composure.

'_Cute._' She thought, taking a seat next to him, "What're you doing out here alone?"

"Just thinking."

"About..?"

He grinned, "Nothing in general."

"How can you think about _nothing_?" She seemed annoyed, but really, she was amused.

"What if I said I was thinking about _you_?" His attempt at a pick-up line. Lame.

"..Are you saying i'm **nothing**!" Now she was just _insulted_, turning the tide around.

He snapped his finger in defeat, "Aw, darn, Kairi. I didn't mean it _that_ way."

She giggled, playfully pushing him, "You're _horrible _with lines, you know that?"

"Does that mean i'm horrible with you?"

"Yes." She said, boldly.

He gasped, "Tell me _why_."

"Because." The _cherryhead_ stuck her tounge out at him. He grinned, '_That's **it**.'_

"Would I be horrible if I.." He stroked his chin as if he was philosophizing, and turned to her, leaning in quickly, "Did this?" He pecked her cheek lightly.

"You're trying to redeem yourself, aren't you?" She was madly blushing. "Maybe." He said, this time, aiming for her lips. The moment was just **perfect**. Her eyes were closed and ready to take in his kiss. Just about 4 centimeters from her lips, he stopped.

'_What?_' Looking to her beautiful face, he felt something was _very_ wrong about what he was just about to do.

Suddenly, he didn't feel as if he were himself, he could hear another voice in his heart, '_I'm sorry, Sora._' It said to him. Sora shook his head and turned away from Kairi, trying to figure out what he was feeling. _Why couldn't I kiss her? It feels like ... it's wrong? How can that be?_

She poked one eye open and pouted, "Now you're _really_ horrible! You refuse to give **me **a kiss of friendship? You kiss Riku all the time, but not me?"

Sora's jaw dropped, "Kiss.. Riku? I _do not kiss _Riku!"

She turned away, crossing her arms, "I bet you do when i'm not looking." Kairi loved to tease him about being _that_ way. Sora grinned, "Well, then. Maybe _I do._"

"I _knew _it!" The two laughed for a while, and hung out afterwards. Luckily for Sora, Kairi had no hard feelings about it. She was actually quite cheerful that day, but he continued to try and figure out _why_ he was acting so strangely towards Kairi. _Is it not right for me to be with Kairi? Sorry? What's going on?_

- - - - - - - - -

Before going to bed, Sora made sure to tell himself NOT to dream of Olette and Roxas again. I mean - those were just fake memories, right? In any case, Sora needed some sleep. Chasing Kairi around was fun, but it gets very tiring after a while. He also tried to catch fish with Riku today. Riku just laughed at Sora falling over in the shallow water. These memories - Sora cherished very deeply.

With his mind cleared, and his thoughts with his worries gone, Sora was able to fall back to sleep without dreaming of neither Olette, Roxas or any Twilight kid. It seemed almost strange, since he _always_ dreamed of them, but that night..

Sora didn't know that he'd unconciously temporarily split. For just a moment.

- - - - - - - - -

He just had to breakaway from Sora. Just for a few minutes. What he was doing wasn't right - Sora _loves_ Kairi to death, and here Roxas was, having a difficult time trying to accept that.. _he_ couldn't have _his_ romances back. Roxas wandered through the small village that Sora had lived in, watching the ocean of stars, shining.

'_She's looking at this same sky too._'

"Indeed, she is seeing the same sky." A familiar voice called out, he quickly turned to see Kairi's _nobody_, standing before him. She looked the same, her platinum blonde hair and short white dress. Namine.

"Namine.. I.."

She shakes her head, "I know, I know."

"..I'm so sorry.."

Her eyes pierced his every being, _she_ was _supposed_ to be his 'romance', but he couldn't help but not feel anything for her. As a friend, yes, but his **heart** belonged somewhere else.

"No, don't apologize, Roxas." She bit her lip, "It was partly my fault too."

He was shocked. He thought she had something for him.

"I.. was hesitant. _Very_ hesitant."

An awkward silence.

"Namine.. I need to speak with you about something." He sat dead in the center of some dirt road, indian-style. She sat next to him, shifting her dress a little, "Go on."

"Sora.. he's been having all these dreams lately. Dreams about me.. and.. my friends in Twilight Town."

Namine's eyes widened, "Still? How come?"

Roxas shrugged, "But recently.. he's had some dream about me with.." He could bring himself to say her name. Here he was - with the one he was _supposed_ to be with, talking about a girl his **heart** wanted.

"...With?" She was very curious.

"...With.."

"..Olette?" Namine wasn't surprised.

He nodded. "I know I don't have a heart, that my heart is Sora's, but.. I can't help but feel this way towards her, and my friends.. I miss them so much."

"He has dreams because of how you feel, I presume." Gosh, Namine was good at this stuff, wasn't she?

Roxas had nothing else to say, "I guess i'm just burdening him. But _why_.. why can't I just leave this alone?"

"You left them just _way _too soon, Roxas." Namine said, playing with her hair. "Maybe it's _because_ you left them so soon, and couldn't make a proper goodbye.."

"I love her, Namine. I.." He was at a loss for words.

She put her index finger above his mouth, "You should try to go see her again. Maybe one last look at her will make you happy. I certainly don't want you to be haunted by this any longer."

"Go.. to Twilight Town? She'll just see Sora, not me. She won't remember me." His hope seemed to diminish. He began to retreat back to Sora's bedroom.

"You won't know unless you try." She called out to him, "There's still hope.. Roxas." He heard her, and took her words into account. '_I guess I could try._'

- - - - - - - - -

No, I do not have anything against **SoKairi**. I really like the two together.

Poor _Roxas_.. vv he misses his friends and _Olette_.

Chapter 2 comes soon. Hehe. **Reviews**, anyone?


	3. chapter 2: to twilight town

**V I V A el A M O R**

"_the love will live_"

**rox**as x ol**ette **

**CHAPTER 2 **;; To Twilight Town..

This is where the **real** fun starts. Thanks to everyone who review'd! I didn't think _so_ many people would be Roxette fans. nn This makes me happppppy. Anyways, warning. I had to impliment the Gummi Ship because.. yuh. Ennnjjoyy!

- - - - - - - - -

Sora got up as usual, stretched, and opened his curtains to see a new day. He grinned, "So, I had no Roxas dreams last night. Thank goodness." He yawned, heading for his kitchen, seeing that his mother had already gone off to work.

Even though he had no dreams of Roxas or the Twilight kids, he had a strange _urge_ to go to Twilight Town. "Strange.. why do I suddenly _want_ to go to Twilight Town?" Sora pondered on it for a while, "I feel like I have to or I might go crazy!"

He stroked his chin, deciding on whether or not he should go.

'_Please, Sora.. go._' He heard a voice. Sora looked around and scratched his head, "Alright, alright, i'll go. I just gotta go and contact Goofy and Donald and see if they can spare me a trip on the Gummi Ship."

Walking out of his house, he saw Kairi walking in his direction, "Sora!" She calls.

"Hey Kairi! Mornin'!" He smiled, waving at her.

"Going somewhere?" Perky, as usual. She was a morning person.

Sora hesitated a bit, '_Don't tell her where you're going_.' The same voice from before. '_What is going on!_' Sora was terribly confused, but somehow he went along with the voice. "Nowhere in particular, but I do want to be alone."

Kairi cocked an eyebrow, "Alone? Oh, okay."

"See ya!"

'_He left rather quickly._' Kairi thought to herself, watching him run off into a different direction. '_But.. I want to know what he's up to! I think i'll follow him._' She began to run off after him.

- - - - - - - - -

"Gwarsh, Sora. That was on very short notice!" Goofy said, getting off the Gummi Ship. Sora turned back to his friend and smiled, "I needed to come back here."

"Didja leave somethin' here?" Goofy was slightly confused. Sora shrugged, "Sure seems like it."

Meanwhile, Donald had been rummaging through the supplies throughout the ship, "This isn't cool! I can't find those potions for the ship..!" The duck was about ready to give up finding things in the compartments of the ship, when he heard a small voice coming from another compartment that was unchecked. "Whaa?"

Donald opened it, and a girl fell out. Kairi.

"KAIRI! What--"

She clamped his mouth shut, "Don't tell Sora i'm here! Please don't!" Donald nodded, "If you say so, Kairi. You know, he wanted to be alone.."

She nodded, "I couldn't help it. I wanted to follow him."

---

Walking around Twilight Town again felt so comfortable and Sora felt like it was his "second home." Passing by all the shops and train station, he couldn't help but smile at them, feeling as if each had some sort of **_significance _**to his memory. Sora passed by something that was newly done in Twilight Town - a movie theater.

Looking at it made his heart speed up. '_What..?_'

He shook his head, "It's probably nothing."

Donald and Goofy were out visiting other places, so Sora had time to himself, _sort of_. Little did he know, Kairi was following him, watching his every move.

Sora made his way down a familiar alleyway, and over to "The Usual Spot." He checked to see if anyone was there.. _'Score!_' He thought. The first thing he saw as he approached was Hayner's figure, which was speaking to someone to his left.

"Hayner!" Sora called out to him, Hayner turned to him and waved, "Yo! Sora!"

Pence came out from his spot and waved as well, "Hey Sora! How are ya!"

'_Olette? Where are you_?' Sora approached them normally, speaking to them normally. Olette stayed sitting in her corner, clutching onto the rough leather of her sofa. She stared down at the floor, feeling so strangely, '_Sora..? What is he doing here? Why am I not speaking with him?_' She glanced up at him, and noticed he was looking in her direction. He waved, "Olette! Hey!"

Her frown disappeared, "Sora!"

"Why aren't you over here! How rude! We have a guest, Olette." Hayner teased. She rolled her eyes and stood up, "It's good to see you again, Sora."

'_Olette..same old Olette.._' "Likewise."

"We were about to go and get some Sea Salt ice cream and sit on the Station Tower. Wanna come?" Pence was such a nice kid.

Sora nodded, "I'd love to! I haven't seen you guys in what seems like _forever_!" Olette could feel herself breaking and knew there was something she was feeling towards Sora. They all went out of the alleyway to the Clock Tower.

Kairi watched all of them depart from the Sandlot and her eye seemed to twitch, "He's with them? Why!"

---

"Sure feels good to be out up here, doesnt it, Sora?" Hayner took a couple licks of his treat after asking. Sora looked around him, "You can see _everything_ from here! Amazing!" Pence nodded, "It's the best spot in this Town!"

The order went as follows: Pence, Hayner, Olette & Sora.

_I feel like i'm home again._ Sora nodded. "Like home again.."

"Olette, why are you so quiet today?" Hayner seemed to nag her alot today. She shook her head, "It's nothing. Nothing at all." She looked at Sora with pleading eyes, '_Why do I know you?_' Sora looked into her deep green eyes and felt his heart jumping, '_..I barely know the girl!_'

She giggled, trying to shake off her confused feelings, "Sora, your ice cream is melting!" He looked down at his dripping popsickle stick, "Oh! Whoops!" He lifted the ice cream and licked the stick from which he was holding, which seemed to amuse Olette more than anyone else. She began to giggle, and of course, Sora followed along with it.

Within a few moments, the two were in a laughing fit.

_Olette, do you remember?_

Hayner and Pence looked at eachother, "Was there anything funny about that?" They shrugged, staring. Olette tried to hide her blush, but she couldn't help it at all. '_This is **Sora **you're blushing about, Olette. He's Kairi's guy!'_ She told herself, trying to get serious. "You're so strange, Olette." Sora was still in a laughing fit, trying to lick his ice cream. She had finally finished her ice cream. "Oh Rox-" Olette abrubtly stopped laughing.

Sora's eyes widened, "Rox..?"

"Rocks?" Hayner asked.

Olette covered her mouth, she was quite shocked at what she had said. "I have no idea what i'm saying now!" She began to laugh again, "Rocks.. rocks.. look at what you do to me, Sora!"

Sora didn't seem very amused though. "What were you about to call me?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea! Sorry Sora.."

_Come on Olette. Call me by my name._

"Sora seems serious, Olette." Pence indirectly told her to stop laughing. She regained her composure. "Don't you and Hayner have a paper to write? Due first thing in the morning?" Hayner stood up instantly, "Aw, crap! We do, Pence!"

Pence sighed, "Leave it to Olette to spoil the fun." She shrugged, "I finished mine yesterday."

_Haha, that's the Olette I know. Responsible._

"Sorry Sora, Pence and I gotta run. Olette can entertain you for now, I guess. Sorry, man!" Hayner grabbed Pence by the shirt and ran off down the Clock Station. "I'll come back again!" Sora called out to them.

Below the Clock Tower, Kairi looked up and watched them, '_He's with Olette ALONE now? But..why?_'

"Are you positive you don't remember that name?" Sora was itching to know. She shook her head, "It completely slipped my mind." He sighed. '_How come I feel heartbroken all of a sudden?_'

_She almost remembered me. I have to do something. Olette.._

"Let's go back to the usual spot. I have some sandwiches there we can eat for lunch." It seemed this girl had almost everything! Sora stood up, "I'm game!"

- - - - - - - - -

When heading to the spot, Olette walked a tad bit faster than Sora, she was _clearly _tense about his presence.

Sora stared at her back and her slender, small figure, that was much like Kairi's. He had to admit - Olette was pretty adorable for a girl who hung out with only boys. '_She seems so nervous.._' He could see her left hand slightly shaking as she walked. "Olette, is something wrong?" Sora stopped, as she paced on a little more before she heard him and stopped.

The dark brunette didn't turn around, she just shook her head, "N-no.. nothing's wrong, Sora. Let's go."

Sora just stared at her for a moment, and impulsively, he paced to her shaking left and and held it, lightly spinning her around. Olette gasped at his sudden action and looked into his clear blue eyes, "S-sora!"

Little did Olette know, as Sora spun her around, Sora's personality went under a quick change into someone else. '_Those eyes.._' Olette tried so hard to not look at him, not to give in, as he was leaning closer to her. '_They look tormented and.._' Before she finished her thought, they're gap between their lips was sealed.

But it only lasted for a few moments - unfortunately for Sora, Kairi had been watching them in secret, and when "Sora" had kissed Olette, she finally revealed herself, shocked and ready to break into small pieces, "S-sora.." After hearing Kairi's voice, Sora snapped out of his quick transformation.

Kairi shook, just like Olette had earlier. Olette instantly noticed her friend and suddenly pushed Sora away forcefully. "Sora.. what's going on?" Olette could now barely look into his eyes. Sora stood, shocked at what he had just done, '_No... I kissed..._'

"Olette.. I.." Trying to make an apology, but was suddenly cut off by Kairi, "I see." The cherryhead ran in the other direction, heading for the Gummi Ship.

"Wait.. Kairi!" Sora's hand extended to her direction, but Kairi didn't hesitate to leave him. Turning to Olette, he bit his lip. "I.. I don't know what came over me. I didn't -"

"Don't say anymore." Olette's voice was shaking. "J-just.. leave."

Half of Sora's heart told him to just not listen to her and stay. The other half was tearing itself apart and wanted to follow Kairi. '_What the heck is **going** on!_'

Again, Sora's personality had changed briefly, "I'll be back, Olette."

_Were you afraid.. to kiss him? You never did kiss him, you kissed me, Olette._

'_That voice.._' She thought, '_So familiar yet.. I can't put a finger on it. It's like he wants me._'

- - - - - - - - -

Uhoh! What is Sora going to do now? He's _definitely _ not a player! Kairi seems mad, but.. Roxas can't help it. Woo. Tune in for the next chpater, coming soon. (Goshh, that sounded so.. moviecommercial ish.)

Review and chap3 will come fasterrr. I promiseee.


	4. chapter 3: awkward

**V I V A el A M O R**

"_the love will live_"

**rox**as x ol**ette **

**CHAPTER 3 **;; Awkward

Yay for more Roxette fans! I'm so happy you all like this fic. I always thought I wasn't detailed enough in it. Anyways. New chapter. The good stuff is rolling, believe me.

- - - - - - - - -

'_Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go to Twilight Town after all.._' Sora pondered, laying in bed. He'd been in bed for hours ever since that incident with Olette - there was no way Sora could approach Kairi in a decent way now. "Maybe I should apologize to her.." He mumbled in his sheets, but every image of Olette in his mind seemed to haunt him, '_Why am I thinking of her so much? Roxas...?_'

- - - - - - - - -

"I _refuse_ to talk to him!" Kairi screeched, throwing her pillow at her desk. On the other hand, instead of moping around like Sora was, Kairi threw random items around her room and just yelled. Kairi was lucky that her father wasn't home, or he would have given her talk on how Sora wasn't good enough for her.

"Is it so much to ask to be with him? Am I not good enough!" Kairi plopped on her bed and stared at her ceiling, "What am I doing wrong? Why Olette?" Kairi really liked Olette - but Sora coming in between their friendship, was, well, quite awkward. Olette was a good person and everything - but Kairi had strong opposition to anyone else with him but _herself._

She began to weep.

_Now_ she was moping.

_'It was just a matter of time.'_ That voice - Kairi knew it. Her head shot up. "N-namine?"

'_You must try to understand._'

"Where are you, Namine!" Kairi got off her bed, wiping her tears away, "Come, please! Talk to me!"

A white light surrounded the room, and time finally stood still once more. The glow faded, and a small girl appeared; white dress and blonde hair. She smiled, "Kairi."

"Y-you can still separate yourself from me?"

Namine nodded, "I have unfinished business." '_Oh, creepy._' Kairi thought. "But Kairi - i'll try to explain to you _why_ Sora has been acting strange lately towards you. I have to apologize, it's partly my fault."

"W-what?"

"Ever since I merged with you, i've been forced to _love_ Sora, but when I wasn't with you, I fell in love with another. It's been hard for me to adjust to your feelings, no matter how submissive I should be about it. This is the reason why I can still appear, otherwise, if I had gone and accepted all your feelings, I wouldn't be here now, and you and Sora would have kissed."

Kairi's eyes widened, "You.. had feelings for someone?"

Namine nodded, "But it seems i'll never reach them. I admire Roxas's determination."

"R-roxas!" Kairi knew that name.

"He's the boy.. trapped within Sora's heart. You see, he is the same." Namine looked towards the window, her head lowered, "It seems his love for Olette is very strong. They were friends once, maybe more.."

"This is why Sora keeps switching personality?" Kairi caught on rather quickly.

Namine nodded, "Roxas is relentless about this, he won't stop until Olette says his name."

"So.. why aren't you doing the same?" Kairi was afraid of what she might do to Sora as Namine. Namine smiled sweetly, "Because, Kairi, you seem to already have enough pain to deal with. I don't want to burden you with my desires. Sora, on the other hand.."

"If what you're telling me is right.. Roxas hasn't moved on to fade away with Sora, and he loves Olette, so he wants her to remember him, is that right?" Kairi was shocked that all Roxas wanted was a little remembrance of his name.

Namine nodded, "Yes, that's right. Please understand."

"Did.. Olette love him too?"

"That's what i've come to believe."

"So if I love Sora, that means you're technically forced to love.." Kairi trailed off, and Namine nodded, "Thats right. But he and I.. don't click like we should. Holding eachother is already enough for us." Kairi shook her head, "I'm sorry if i'm forcing you to do things you don't want. Namine.."

Namine smiled, "It's fine. I want to focus on what Roxas desires before I get what I want. There is a chance he could be his own self.. Olette just has to remember." Kairi's jaw dropped, "Then, then they can be together!"

"They make quite the couple, you know?" Namine giggled, "In any case, Kairi, I think we should help them. Roxas can't fully separate from Sora's body and be seen by anyone else but Sora. So Sora has to play out as Roxas.."

"I get it now.. alright! Namine, you can count on me!" Kairi boldly said, "I'll make sure they do something so that Olette can remember!"

Namine nodded, '_Let's do this, together. I'm glad.. she understands._'

- - - - - - -

Sora finally got himself out of bed and fixed some fruit for him to eat before drifting off into 'la la land' once more about Kairi. Before he took the apple out of the basket in his kitchen, there was a massive knock at the door. "Who.." Sora wandered to the door and opened it, wide eyed.

"K-kairi!" Sora felt his heart jump, "What.. I thought you were mad at me!"

Kairi's eyes, however, shined a different color than ever before. She looked at Sora and grinned. "W-why are you looking at me like that.. Kairi!" She began to step into his house, forcing Sora backwards. She slammed the door behind her.

"Don't eat me! I swear, Olette is just a friend, she's nothing to me! Nothing! That kiss-" Something in Sora's heart told him that was a lie, but Sora refused to believe it.

Kairi finally spoke, "Roxas."

Sora felt his heart jump once more, "R-roxas? No.. i'm still Sora!"

_What..?_

"You must.. go to her. You have to, Roxas. Please." Kairi pleaded, trying to find the Roxas in Sora's eyes. Sora just stood with a strange face and tried to smile, "B-but Kairi.. she's just a friend! I don't like her like _that_." Lies, lies!

"Sora, shut up. Roxas.. deserves it." Kairi bit Sora where it _hurt._ Sora felt happy yet.. strange Kairi was acting this way. "Roxas.. she's waiting for you."

"S-she doesn't deserve me. Look at what I do to Sora." Finally, change had come in Sora.

"Yes, yes! You both deserve love. Existance will _not_ separate you two!"

"She ... won't remember me. Kairi, look at what i'm doing to your relationship with Sora, i'm -"

"Forget about that."

Roxas's mouth was wide open, shocked. There was nothing he could say against her. Kairi, finding she _finally _got Roxas to listen to her, put her hands on his shoulders, "Ask her on a date."

"She won't remember me!" He couldn't help but feel pessimistic now.

"Roxas.." Kairi sighed, shaking her head. She lifted her head and showed him a smile, "There is still hope!"

_Namine.._

He lowered his eyes and found the floor alot more comforting, "It feels so wrong. But.." He looked up to Kairi, "I'll try my best." Relieved, Kairi hugged him, "Thank you so much. I'm worried Olette's long lost lover won't ever come back to her. You see, it's kinda like how me and Sora were back before.. but I could remember Sora so vaguely."

Sora grinned, "Well, i'll be on my way to Twilight Town first thing in the morning. If you wanna come, you can and hang out with Hayner."

She shook her head, "Nah, it'd cause too much trouble. But here, give this to Olette for me." Kairi handed him a small bracelet with a single shell on it. Sora quirked an eyebrow, "Ermm.. okay?"

_I'm coming for you, Olette! Watch out!_

---

UHOH. Roxas is on a mission! He is determined to have his Olette. I wonder what'll happen next. Will she run away from Roxas because of last visit? Ooooh the excitement. Kinda. Reviewwwwss are niceeee.


End file.
